סיגט
שמאל|ממוזער|250px|Market day in Sziget’s central square c. 1917. The Jewish quarter was close to the square, which is now known as Piata Libertaii סיגט (Sighetu Marmaţiei), עיר בצפון טרנסילבניה, הייתה בשליטת אוסטרו הונגריה עד מלחמת העולם הראשונה. לאחר מכן עברה לשליטת רומניה, ובשנת 1940 הועברה לשליטת הונגריה. לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה חזרה לשליטת רומניה. תולדות היהודים בעיר למרות שיהודים היו כבר במחוז טרנסילבניה מאז שנת 1571 , הרי משפחות יהודיות הגיעו לסיגט רק במאה ה-18. מפקד משנת 1728 מונה רק 4 משפחות בעיר. רק בשנת 1740 יש די משפחות בעיר על מנת לקיים מניין קבוע. בשנת 1787 מנתה העיר 3,495 , אשר מתוכם היו 142 יהודים. החל משנת 1772, בעקבות חלוקת פולין, הגיעו לעיר יהודים מגליציה ובשנת 1807 הוקם בעיר בית הכנסת הראשון. בשנת 1828 היו היהודים כבר 11% מתושבי העיר. במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-19 יהודי העיר הגיעו לידי 7,981 מתושבי העיר. לאחר מכן עלה מספרם ל- 10,609שהם 38% בשנת 1930. לפי אנציקלופדיה יודאיקה, לפני מלחמת העולם השנייה, היה בסיגט שיעור היהודים הגבוה ביותר בעיר מבין העיירות בהונגריה - 10,144 - 39% ורובם היו חרדים. המקור: ויויאן קהן וספר סיגט הרב יהודה כהנא שמאל|ממוזער|250px|מצבתו של הרב יהודה כהנא (הנמוכה), ולידו מצבתם של בני משפחתו, ב"אוהל הכהנים" בבית העלמין היהודי בסיגט סיגט הייתה מרכז יהודי גדול, וכיהנו בה רבנים חשובים, שהשפעתם חרגה לעתים הרחק מגבולות העיר. הרב יהודה כהנא, מחבר הספר "קונטרס הספיקות" ואחיו של מחבר קצות החושן, כיהן כרב העיר עד פטירתו ב1819. הרב יהודה כהנא היה בנו של הרב חיים אריה כהנא מחבר הספר "דברי גאונים". סבו היה רבי יום-טוב ליפמן הלר אשר חבר את הפירוש המפורסם למשניות הנקרא "תוספות יום טוב" . שלשלת משפחתו הייתה בעלת מסורת עתיקה . לפי דוד שן "שוחרי השם בהרי הקרפטים" הוצאת שם ירושלים תשס"ה נשמרו בידי המשפחה מגילות יוחסין ארוכות ותעודות אצילות. לפי מסורת המשפחה, אבות אבותיהם ידועים בשם משפחת התפוחים והיו אחת מארבע משפחות אצילי יהודה וירושלים שהובאו על ידי טיטוס מירושלים לרומא, והובלו בחוצות העיר בראש השבויים. לדברי הסופר רבים מיוצאי העיר מייחסים עצמם לצאצאי רבי יום טוב ליפמן הלר. רבני העיר למרות משקלם של רבני משפחת כהנא בקרב יהודי העיר הרי הרבנות הייתה בידי בני למשפחת טייטלבוים. הם נימנו על קהילה חסידית חשובה. מהמחצית השנייה של המאה התשע עשרה כיהנו כרבני העיר הרבנים למשפחת טייטלבוים, ששימשו גם כאדמו"רים ידועים בכל רחבי הונגריה. שושלת זו, של רבני סיגט, ממשיכה היום בשמה של חסידות סאטמר. רבני משפחת טייטלבוים: # הרב אליעזר ניסן טייטלבוים, בנו היחיד של מייסד השושלת הרב משה טייטלבוים מאויהל, הרב אליעזר ניסן טייטלבוים כיהן לאחר מכן ברבנות של דרוהוביץ' בגליציה. הוא נפטר ב-1855. # בנו, הרב יקותיאל יהודה טייטלבוים (נפטר ב-1883). # בנו, הרב חנניה יום טוב ליפא טייטלבוים (נפטר ב-1904). # בנו, הרב חיים צבי טייטלבוים, שנפטר במפתיע ב-1926. אחיו, הרב יואל טייטלבוים, מונה לרב בעיירות אחרות ברומניה, ולבסוף שימש כרבה של העיר סאטמר. # בנו, יקותיאל יהודה טייטלבוים, שמונה לרבנות בעודו צעיר, כשלידו משמשים לעזר, הרבנים גרוס ושלמה דב הלר. הוא נספה באושוויץ, יחד עם רובם של יהודי העיר. אחיו, הרב משה טייטלבוים, היה רב בסיגט תקופה קצרה לאחר השואה, ולבסוף שימש כרבם של חסידי סאטמר בניו יורק. בסיגט שימשו רבנים חשובים נוספים, כמו הרב שלמה יהודה טבק, מחבר הספר שו"ת ערך ש"י, ואדמורי"ם משושלות סאפינקה וקרעטשניף. במלחמה ולאחריה בתחילת מלחמת העולם השנייה התגוררו בסיגט כ-10,000 יהודים. בשנת 1941 שולחו כאלף מהם, שלא היו בעלי אזרחות הונגרית, לאזור קמיניץ פודולסק (גליציה) שבפולין, ושם נרצחו. באפריל 1944, בעקבות פלישת הצבא הגרמני להונגריה, הוקם בסיגט גטו, שחוסל עם העברת תושביו למחנה ההשמדה אושוויץ בארבעה משלוחים שבוצעו בין ה-16 ל-22 במאי 1944. אלי ויזל ממוזער|250px|ביתו של [[אלי ויזל בסיגט]] אחד מתושבי סיגט ששרד את השואה הוא הסופר אלי ויזל, והוא מתאר את עירו בספרו "בין השמשות". תושב נוסף ידוע של העיר הוא חוקר התלמוד הנודע פרופ' דוד וייס הלבני דוד הלבני-וייס בוויקיפדיה האנגלית מאוניברסיטת קולומביה. בין ילידי העיר ניתן למנות גם את הרב שמואל בארי, חוקר יהדות אתיופיה, ששימש כרבה הראשי של הלסינקי ואחר כך של האג. העיתונאי, החוקר, הסופר, והמנהיג הציוני ד"ר אליהו בלנק, גם הוא מילידי העיר. ד"ר גיזלה פרל, ניצולת מחנה אשווייץ, שהייתה לרופאה ומיילדת בבית החולים "שערי צדק" גם היא הייתה מתושבי סיגט. היא כתבה ספר על קורותיה - "הייתי רופאה באושוויץ", לפיו הופק בשנת 2003 סרט טלוויזיה בשם "מתוך האפר" המגולל את סיפורה http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0311210/. הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * אלי ויזל, בין השמשות, הוצאת ידיעות אחרונות, 2004. * העיר שבלב, סיגט היהודית, הוצאת ארגון יוצאי סיגט בישראל, תל אביב, 2003. קישורים חיצוניים * א) סיגעט ופלך מאראמארוש (ג' פרקים); ב) מאטרסדורף ולקורות שבע קהילות מאת יקותיאל יהודה גרינוואלד, ניו יורק, תשי"ב. * רשימות של יהודים מסיגט * היה היה איש גיבור , על ד"ר אליהו בלנק, בבלוג של אלי אשד ב"רשימות" * A SHORT HISTORY OF THE JEWISH COMMUNITY - אתר משפחתי של Vivian Kahn, Oakland, CA הערות שוליים קטגוריה:רומניה